The Unknown Regeneration
by Bridget O'Connolly
Summary: In the TARDIS, in the Doctor's bedroom to be exact, there is a broom cupboard. Inside this closet there are a few secrets. Secrets that, until this latest appearance of nightmares in the Doctor's sleep, have been kept for several hundred years. Lifetime
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**The Doctor was in his bed in one of his sleep cycles. He was tossing and turning having a dream. The Doctor was in such a deep sleep he couldn't wake up and was practically screaming in his sleep. Amy was woke up by The Doctor and bolted out of bed, still in the pajamas she had found in the wardrobe. "Doctor?" Amy shouted. The Doctor shot up white as a sheet and a hand on his stomach. The Doctor was breathing heavily. Amy made her way into the console room, thinking that The Doctor was awake from the screaming he had been doing. "Doctor?" Amy Doctor looked at her slowly calming down."Doctor, what's wrong?" Amy asked, concerned.

"I don't know." The Doctor said his breath was slowly returning to normal."Well, you were screaming bloody Mary and woke me up, so I imagine there's something wrong." Amy said."Very wrong…but it's so far away." The Doctor said."Ah…" Amy said sleepily. "Well, whatever it is, it can wait until I wake up again, yeah?" She asked."Even if we go it's too late." The Doctor said cryptically."Yeah… I'm sure I won't figure that out, as usual." Amy said as she headed back to her room.

The Doctor stared at a door that was something similar to a closet but only held what he didn't want his companions to see. He opened it and sighed. Inside was a collection of items from various times. In the back was what some of his companions might have called robots And a stick as well as a special outfit. Some of them may have even called the stick a flash light. But they would have been wrong. The Doctor picked up a cloth and started polishing one of the robots. It was a short white and blue one. The Doctor smiled slightly. The robot had a lens on the front that was it's eye and it activated suddenly. A chirp and tweet or two was heard. The other was shaped like and about the size of a man the taller one was gold in color. What the short one had said had translated to maker is that you? The Doctor smiled slightly. "Yeah." The Doctor said softly.

The light flashed in a way that showed joy. This made The Doctor smile more. R2 was chirping and tweeting so loud and fast it was hard to understand. "Whoa whoa, slow down." The Doctor said. "And shh, Amy's sleeping right now."

R2 was excited about seeing the maker again. He chirped and tweeted softer and it translated to where have you been? and it's good to see you."Well, I've been around, you know me. Good to see you too, R2." The Doctor said, rubbing his hand over the top of its dome as if he was ruffling its non-existent hair. R2 seemed to be enjoying the touch. R2 chirped and tweeted and it translated to I missed you. The Doctor smiled. "Yeah, I missed you too." The Doctor said.R2 tweeted and chirped and it translated to are you ok? The Doctor's smile faded a little. "Yeah, I'm alright." The Doctor said.

R2 chirped and tweeted and it translated you sleeping ok?"Yeah, I'm sleeping fine." The Doctor lied.

R2 didn't believe him. R2 chirped and it translated to really? "Course I am, why wouldn't I be?" The Doctor said, trying to keep his worry to himself.R2 chirped and tweeted. It translated to if something's wrong you can tell me. The Doctor sighed. "Something's very wrong… but there's nothing I can do about it now." The Doctor said.

R2 chirped and tweeted. It translated to I take it you're up for a while. The Doctor chuckled softly and sat down on a pile of stuff stuffed in the closet-like room. "Yeah, so it seems." The Doctor said.R2 looked at C-3PO then at the Doctor. Then chirped and tweeted. It translated to in the morning do I have to stay in here again? The Doctor sighed, then nodded. "Very likely." The Doctor said.R2 didn't seem pleased with that. all R2 wanted was to be with the maker…to be with The Doctor. R2 chirped and tweeted. It translated to But, I don't want to I just want to be with you and to stay near you."Doctor?" Came a still sleepy voice from the bedroom.R2 chirped and tweeted. It translated to I may have woke her up earlier when I was loud. The Doctor looked up when he heard Amy. "Stay here, and please keep quiet." he whispered to the droid and rushed off out of the door, quickly shutting the door behind him, hoping she hadn't seen what he had inside. "Yeah, Amy?" He was nervous, almost jittery."What's going on? What's that room?" Amy asked."Nothing." The Doctor said rather quickly, then crossed his arms and tried to look casual. "Just an old broom cupboard."

"Uh huh, a broom cupboard in your bedroom. Yeah, right." Amy said rolling her eyes slightly."Why can't a person have a broom cupboard in his bedroom?" The Doctor asked defensively.

"Only you would have a broom closet in your bedroom." Amy said sleepily."Yep." The Doctor said. "You sound tired, why don't you go back to bed."

Amy sighed and went off to her bedroom. The droid was being quiet during this. The Doctor sighed in relief when Amy had gone. That's when C-3PO woke up. R2 quietly chirped to C-3PO to be quiet. The Doctor went back to the droids when Amy was out of Earshot. "3PO, you're awake." The Doctor said with a smile and going back to polishing the droids. R2 wondered what the maker would say about what he had told him before the interruption. The Doctor didn't react to what R2 said he just focused on polishing the droids. The Doctor suddenly grabbed his hand to stop his hand's shaking. His whole body was shivering and he was sweating a bit. He sat roughly on a pile of stuff. R2 made a few concerned beeps and whistles that translated to Maker, are you alright?"I…" The Doctor started.

Then The Doctor fell from the pile and to the floor barely conscious. The Doctor quickly blacked out losing consciousness in the closet like room in front of R2 and C-3PO. R2 knew that help was need and looked to C-3PO. R2 whistled and beeped which translated to he needs help. C-3PO nodded and went to find some help and found Amy asleep. C-3PO hesitantly tried to wake Amy up. Amy sat up groggily.

"Miss…" C-3PO started politely.

"Yeah?" Amy asked more asleep then awake.

"A gentlemen needs some help in the other bedroom." C-3PO said.

"What kind of help?" Amy asked still more asleep then awake.

"He seemed quite ill." C-3PO said.

The Doctor's chest was rising and falling hesitantly while he laid face down on the floor of the closet like room. It was as if it were a struggle. This news woke Amy fully.

"Where is he!" Amy demanded.

"His bedroom, Miss." C-3PO said.

The closet like room's door was wide open. Amy got up and ran to the Doctor's room and looked around a moment before she saw the open closet door and ran in and soon found The Doctor.

"We need to get him to his bed and land somewhere or sometime that he can get help." Amy said with concern in her voice.

The Doctor was moved to his bed and Amy looked at the 'robots' not knowing how to fly the TARDIS herself. The Doctor seemed to be struggling to breath. R2 headed toward the console room as quickly as he could, quickly going to the console and accessing the database of previously put in coordinates, finding Cardiff and setting that as their destination. Amy stayed by The Doctor when they arrived she found his mobile phone and found numbers one of a Doctor that had been a companion of the Doctor and she dialed it. Martha groaned as she was woke up by her mobile. She sat up and looked at the phone, almost freezing in place when she saw that it was The Doctor's number. She picked it up finally and answered it.

"Hello, Martha Jones." She said.

"There's a problem with The Doctor." Amy said.

Martha nearly dropped the phone.

"Where are you?" Martha asked.

Amy looked at the two 'robots' having gone into the console room.

"I'm not really sure, we landed I think it's earth." Amy said unsure where.

R2 beeped and chirped, translated as, We've landed in Cardiff, year 2010. R2 was translated by C-3PO.

"Cardiff in 2010." Amy said.

"Well, do you have a date? A time?" Martha asked.

Amy looked at the 'robots.'

"June 22nd at 10:54 pm" C-3PO translated for R2.

Amy told Martha.

"Right, so tomorrow. Do you have an address you can give me?" Martha asked, getting out a pen and paper.

R2 provided one, through C-3PO. Amy gave it.

"Alright, see you in a bit." Martha said.

Amy sighed and waited for Martha. It was only a moment later that a knock came from the TARDIS door. The Doctors chest was barely moving. Amy opened it quickly. There stood Martha.

"Sorry I'm late, traffic was absolutely mad." Martha said.

Amy smiled softly and led Martha to The Doctor. Martha quickly started listening to his lungs and his two hearts.

"Changed his face, I see." Martha commented.

"Has he?" Amy asked.

"Yep, Must have regenerated." Martha said.

Then looked up at Amy.

"He did tell you about regeneration, right?" Martha asked.

Amy shook her head. The Doctor's body was going into shock. Martha started treating The Doctor for shock. The Doctor was in a deep state of unconsciousness. Martha sat next to The Doctor.

"So…" Amy said, trying to make conversation.

"What is it?" Martha asked.

"You know The Doctor." Amy said.

"I use to travel with him." Martha said.

"Oh." Amy said.

"I thought that-"

"That you were the only one?" Martha asked.

"There's been a few." She said looking at the Doctor worriedly.

"Any idea what happened?"

"I have no idea." Amy said.

R2 whistled and beeped which translated maybe something about the force is why. C-3PO translated for R2.

"The force?" Amy asked in confusion.

R2 whistled and beeped some more which translated to he had a bad dream earlier didn't he? C-3PO translated. Amy shrugged.

"Maybe. He was screaming in his sleep so I guess it was from a bad dream." Amy said.

Martha looked at the 'Robots'.

"Where did you two come from?" Martha asked.

"The broom cupboard?" Amy ventured.

R2 whistled which translated to yes. C-3PO translated. R2 beeped and whistled which translated to it might be awhile until he recovers. C-3PO had translated this again. The Doctor was still very pale, his skin was cold and clammy, his breath was shallow and rapid, he was sweaty and his pulse was faint and rapid. Martha had rolled the Doctor on to his side just in case since she knew if this was shock that in his unconscious state that he might throw up and if he did on his back like he had been when she got there that he could aspirated on it.

"Jack would have some idea about how to help him." Martha said worriedly.

Martha was loosening The Doctor's Pajama shirt.

"What made you come and check on him?" Martha asked, meaning why had Amy come to check on The Doctor and find him unconscious like this.

The Doctor was a bit limp at the moment due to his dire condition.

"This one woke me up." Amy said, pointing to C-3PO

"They may have known the Doctor needed help." Martha said.

Then Martha went to the phone in the console room and called the desk of Captain Jack Harkness. Jack was busy with his team, recently cut by two, due to the incident with Grey. He rushed to his desk.

"Torchwood." Jack answered, leaning over his desk.

"Jack…" Martha started trying to keep worry from her voice.

"Martha Jones! Hello, beautiful." Jack said with a smile, then noted the worry in her voice.

"What's wrong?"

"It's the Doctor." Martha said.

"Where are you?" Jack asked, signaling Ianto to come over.

Martha told him they were at the rift. Martha was very worried about the Doctor.

"We'll be right up." Jack said as he rushed up to the lift in the middle of the hub.

Martha waited in the console room of the TARDIS. Gwen and Ianto watched Jack.

"Where are you going?" Gwen asked.

Jack stood on the stone platform and pressed a button on his Vortex Manipulator and the lift began to rise.

"Jack…" Ianto started to ask.

"That was Martha. Something's wrong with The Doctor." Jack said down to them.

Ianto looked at Gwen and then up at Jack. Gwen made a face. Last time he went off with The Doctor he was gone for some time to leave them on their own, and they had Tosh and Owen then. Ianto was sure he won't be gone as long as last time. Martha was pacing slightly in the console room of the TARDIS. The platform got up to the surface and he saw the familiar blue police box, looking a little more new on the outside. He ran toward it and knocked on the door. Martha opened the door and gave Jack a worried smile. Jack walked in.

"Alright, where is he?" Jack asked, then looked around.

"Looks… new… in here, not what I remember."

"He doesn't look the same either and he's in his room." Martha said.

"You'll have to lead the way, I hadn't been there." Jack said with a very slight smirk.

Martha smiled slightly and led Jack to The Doctor's room. Jack followed and saw the two droids and smirked a little.

"New additions? R2 unit and a protocol droid, hmm." He spotted Amy.

"Is it me or are his companions getting younger?"

Martha laughed at that.

"And who are you, then?" Amy asked.

"Captain Jack Harkness." Jack said as he held his hand out to her.

Amy shook it.

"Amy Pond." She said.

"Is that a Scottish accent I hear?" Jack asked with a flirty grin.

"Yeah, so?" Amy asked.

Martha sighed and went to the bed to check on the Doctor.

"Well, seems that most of his companions are from London." Jack said, shrugging.

The Doctor was barely breathing now and showed no signs of stirring. Jack looked over at The Doctor.

"That him?"

"Yeah." Martha said worriedly.

"He looks younger too." Jack commented as he went to him.

"What's going on with him?"

"It looks like he's in shock…the little one said it might have to do with something called the force." Martha said gesturing towards R2.

"The force, he said 'the force'?" Jack asked, very serious.

"That's what the taller one said he said." Martha said.

"Why?"

"It's just…galaxies away, there's an old religion that believes in a…thing called the force. It is what it sounds like, some sort of force that surrounds everything and makes up everything. When you die, you go to the force, most of the time. It's been a long time since I've heard anyone mention it." Jack said.

"The robots…oh wait you called them droids…well they were in that closet." Amy said gesturing towards the now open closet door.

Jack looked to the closet and went into it, looking around.

"Whoa! Look at this stuff!" He picked up the torch-like thing and smiled.

"What did you find in there, Jack?" Martha asked.

Jack smiled as he walked out with it.

"This." Jack said.

"What's that?" Martha asked.

Jack grinned as he pressed a button and a solid beam of light came out, taking a solid shape, like a rod.

"A lightsaber." Jack said.

"A weapon but he never uses weapons or hardly ever." Martha said.

"No, he's voiced against guns, I don't remember him saying anything against swords." Jack said as he started waving the lightsaber around, listening to the slight hum it made.

The hum seemed to have an effect on The Doctor. A soft, weak groan came from the bed as The Doctor began to come to. Jack stopped and looked to The Doctor as he stirred. He quickly pressed the button, retracting the beam of light, then put it behind his back. The off lightsaber was pulled from his hands by the Doctor who sat up and raised a hand. Jack raised his hands.

"Sorry." Jack said.

"Captain Jack, long time no see." The Doctor said.

"Yeah, nice to see you too, now what's all this about?" Jack asked.

"What's what about?" The Doctor asked nervously.

"Oh, come on. You have droids and a lightsaber stuffed in your closet?" Jack asked.

"You know about them…" The Doctor started as if he had still been out and used the force unconsciously and not realized that he had his lightsaber in his hand.

"Course I do, former Time Agent, remember? I've been around." Jack said.

"Oh, and since when were you a Jedi?"

"That's hard to explain I had to go human and the TARDIS had a power surge during that so I ended up unborn as it were and we were on Tatoween and the TARDIS it has an intelligence you know well it used the mitachlorians and a slave girl there and well I was born again there and well…" The Doctor tried to explain.

"Okay…" Jack said, trying to keep up.

"I was pretty much half mitachlorian they are in every cell of everything." The Doctor said.

Jack nodded.

"They are what gives a Jedi his power. My son was the chosen one." The Doctor said.

"Whoa." Jack said.

"Course he thinks I'm dead…do you remember that other version of my last regeneration…The one after I siphoned off the regeneration energy and Donna brought him to be." The Doctor said.

"Yeah, I think so." Jack said.

"Something similar back then." The Doctor said.

"Wow." Jack said.

"Of course that duplic went bad…turned into a dark sith…by the name of Darth Vader." The Doctor said.

"Oh." Jack said.

"He broke my wife's heart…" The Doctor started.

"Yeah… I am sorry, I heard she died." Jack said.

Amy and Martha looked totally clueless. The Doctor nodded.

"In child birth…Doctors said it was from a broken heart." The Doctor said.

Jack nodded.

"Well, that version of you is dead now, right? So I heard. And your son actually started up the academy again." Jack said.

He was trying to lift up the mood. The Doctor smiled at the part about Luke and wondered of Leia.

"Leia got married to that Solo character. They named their son Anakin." Jack continued.

The Doctor's smiled widened at that.

"So, yeah…" Jack said.

"They named him after me…they didn't even really know me." The Doctor said.

Jack shrugged. C-3PO responded to that.

"You're Master Anakin?" C-3PO asked.

The Doctor nodded. R2 whistled and beeped, which translated to So we have the same maker?

"In a way." The Doctor answered before the translation came.

Amy looked at The Doctor.

"You could understand that?" Amy asked.

"I should I build him." The Doctor said.

"But I thought the TARDIS translated everything." Martha said.

"Almost…not droids." The Doctor said.

"C-3PO does that." The Doctor said.

The Doctor was still in bed sitting up even though he knew he should rest awhile.

"So, what happened before you passed out?" Martha asked.

"Not really sure. I was polishing R2 in the closet there and felt weak…my hand started shaking and I felt dizzy so I sat down and R2 asked if I was alright and then nothing before I woke up here." The Doctor said leaving out the 'dream'.

R2 beeped and whistled, translated as He also hasn't been sleeping well. The Doctor looked at the droids. C-3PO translated. The Doctor sighed and looked at the others still very pale.

"Well. it might be over-exhaustion." Martha said.

"But since you went into shock. I doubt that. I'm keeping you under observation."

"A disturbance in the force while I slept." The Doctor told Jack.

Jack looked at him.

"Want to try to do something about it?" Jack asked.

The Doctor nodded.

"It's like my mother and Padmé." The Doctor said softly.

"We'll get to work." Jack said.

The Doctor got up and headed for the console room.

"Want to come with you two?" The Doctor asked Martha and Jack.

"Doctor, you need to rest right now." Martha scorned.

"I won't be able to rest until I fix this." The Doctor said.

The Doctor had the belt with his lightsaber on. Amy followed them. Jack did too, sighing.

"Gwen's going to be pissed at me again." Jack said.

"She work for your Torchwood, Jack." The Doctor asked sitting on the steps after everyone was down them.

"Yeah I thought you knew about her." Jack said.

The Doctor shook his head.

"Actually I was going to ask you if you thought any of them would useful." The Doctor said.

"Well, I think they'd both be useful, but someone has to keep Earth safe while we're away." Jack said.

"Not exactly going to trust UNIT, no offense, Martha."

"I'm a member too." The Doctor reminded.

"Well, not quite as active in duty." Jack said.

The Doctor nodded.

"Active enough that when ever I work with them they feel the need to salute me." The Doctor said with a hint of annoyance about that in his voice.

"You want Torchwood to start saluting you too?" Jack asked.

Jack was purposefully being a pain.

"Do I have to retest the man who can't die aspect?" The Doctor asked with a glance towards his lightsaber.

The Doctor had a serious look…as if he meant it as he took the lightsaber in hand. Jack raised his hands again and backed off a little.

"Not in the mood for jokes right now." The Doctor said in way of apology.

"I can tell." Jack said.

"That dream just has me stressed out." The Doctor said.

"Next stop Yavin 4."

The Doctor went about piloting the TARDIS alone which was not an easy task when he was in top shape and now even harder given it was made to have 7 pilots instead of one. R2 went to help him.

"Thanks, R2." The Doctor said.

If he could, R2 would have shrugged. Soon they heard the screechy sound on the TARDIS landing. The planet was heavily forested, except for the pyramid-shaped Temple, where the Jedi Academy was held. The Doctor led the others to the temple. The Doctor soon walked into the temple. The students turned their lightsabers on him. The Doctor smiled.

"Easy younglings." The Doctor said kneeling to their level which revealed the lightsaber under his coat.

Jack was taken aback a little.

"Not exactly the pacifists that the Jedi used to be." Jack said.

"In their defense we came into their temple unannounced, uninvited, and they are still learning that part they are only youngling, Jack." The Doctor reminded and the lightsabers were turned off.

"Sorry, last time I was in the temple, the young ones weren't the ones pointing their lightsabers at me." Jack said.

"You've been here before, Jack?" The Doctor asked.

"Long time ago, before you came along, I think." Jack said.

"And not here exactly." he added.

"Is Luke around?" The Doctor asked.

"Master Skywalker?" One student asked.

"Yes, master Skywalker." The Doctor said.

The student nodded.

"This way." He said as he led the group toward Luke's classroom.

The Doctor was in the front of the group right behind the student. The student opened the door and went inside.

"Master Skywalker, there's someone here who wants to talk to you."

"Oh?" Luke asked a little surprised.

The Doctor was leaning against a wall to the side of the door. The force within him was just as strong as it ever was. Luke looked to the door, feeling a familiar presence, though it was slightly different.

"Let him in." Luke said.

The student went and let the doctor in.

"Luke…" The Doctor started.

The others waited outside the door. Luke regarded The Doctor.

"Yes, and you are…" Luke started to ask.

"Now I am simply called Doctor and I knew your mother Padmé very well." The Doctor said with affection showing in his voice.

"How I knew her is a little more complicated." He added.

Luke nodded.

"Alright. I'm sorry, I never knew her." Luke said softly.

"If I hadn't been wounded so bad…" The Doctor started.

Luke was a little confused by that. The Doctor first explained about regeneration.

"Okay…" Luke said, trying to make sense of how it applied to the situation.

Then the Doctor told of his injuries and how he had to leave his wife and how a clone with all his memories took his place and of the name this clone had gone by towards the end. And how before he was wounded he and his wife were expecting. Luke listened and started to get the sinking feeling that he was going to be told something he had heard before.

"Padmé she was always so worried about my career as a Jedi if it were discovered that we were married." The Doctor said with a soft smile."So… you're…" Luke began.

The Doctor nodded. Luke fainted and fell to the floor. The Doctor sighed and went to check his son Luke and tried to wake him."Come on, wakey wakey, Luke." The Doctor said softly.

Luke was out cold. The Doctor sighed. "You wouldn't happen to have smelling salt on you, Martha?" He asked towards the hall sitting next to Luke on the peeked her head in and saw that Luke was unconscious. "Sorry, no." Martha said.

The Doctor sighed and looked around to see if there was anything he could use he saw a flower he knew well so he took it and brought it to Luke's nose knowing the effects of it were much like smelling salt's. Luke smelled the flower and was brought slowly back to consciousness. The Doctor sighed he was sitting again next to Luke on the floor. Luke opened his eyes and looked at The Doctor, not sure what to say to him.

"I have some friends of yours outside…R2-D2 and C-3PO." The Doctor looked a little confused. "But they're both with Leia." Luke said.

"Nope, they're in the hall. R2?" The Doctor asked towards the hall.R2 wheeled in, C-3PO following nervously behind.

"See." The Doctor said hoping Luke wouldn't faint again.

"How can they be here when they're on the Millennium Falcon?" Luke asked.

"I travel through time and space." The Doctor said."So not only are you not dead, but you're a time traveler." Luke said, then looked at The Doctor. "That's why you look younger than me?" Jack chuckled at that behind the door.

"That's because of regeneration I told you about that remember." The Doctor said."Right…" Luke said.

"Oh relax C-3PO." The Doctor said. "What's so funny, Jack?" He asked."Sorry, if it wasn't you, I'd have a hard time believing you were his father too." Jack said.

"Remember I'm 905 years old." The Doctor said."Exactly, but you look 20-something." Jack said.

"Point taken." The Doctor said."Luke, my friend Jack." The Doctor said. "A pleasure." Luke said. Jack nodded in reply. The Doctor tried to explain what he had seen in his dream."You were…" The Doctor tried to tell his son.

Luke listened. "Yeah?" Luke asked.

"You were killed Luke and the order…" The Doctor started.

"What of the order?" Luke asked, keeping the fear at bay, knowing that it led down a path he didn't want to follow.

"If what I saw happens and you die the Jedi will die away." The Doctor said trying to like Luke keep fear at bay.

"There are other Jedi Masters, Doctor." Luke said, trying to calm him.

"The death of the chosen one…every single Jedi will give up. And the order will die." The Doctor sighed. "You don't understand…" He looked at The Doctor carefully. "You were the chosen one… By killing the emperor and not becoming the Sith Master, you destroyed the Sith."

"Technically that was my clone that turned Sith although my master insisted to the Jedi counsel that I was the chosen one but well…" The Doctor started."Still." Luke said. "I was not the one that destroyed the Sith." Luke Doctor sighed.

"Sorry, what?" Amy asked.

"We call an evil Jedi a Sith." The Doctor said."Okay." Amy said.

"One thing they say I did…I really did do…" The Doctor started."What's that?" Amy asked.

"The sand people…" The Doctor started and told of when he rescued his mom and what he did."Oh…" Amy said, a bit startled at that. Martha was a little startled as well. The Doctor looked at Luke, Jack, Martha and Amy slowly. There was an odd silence between them, until Luke finally said something. "So you want to try to keep your dream from coming true." Luke said.

"Yes." The Doctor said."I let my mom, and wife down I won't let down either of my children without a fight." The Doctor was still sitting in Luke's class room. His breathing and heart-rate still hadn't returned to normal but he was hiding it well. "I know you won't…" Luke Doctor looked at Luke. Luke had been informed of the actions that led to Padmé's death and knew that this course of action my bring about the result he wanted to avoid. The Doctor watched Luke a moment.

"So, now we know that we need to be on our guard." Luke said, trying to bring the silence to an end.

"True." The Doctor said he was starting to have a hard time hiding his condition.

Luke noticed the force around him. "Perhaps we should get you to one of the infirmaries?" Luke suggested.

The Doctor nodded slowly. Luke nodded and escorted him to one of the infirmaries, The Doctor's group following after him. The Doctor looked at the one who was going to treat him. There stood a woman, visibly not human, with a kind smile. The Doctor was struggling to breath at that moment. He was moving closer and closer to unconsciousness if not worse. The woman looked at The Doctor, then at the group he had come with. "I'll take good care of him." She went to his side and eased him into a Doctor laid down still struggling to breath but his lips were starting to turn blue. The woman held her hand over The Doctor's chest and concentrated, then she looked to one of her assistants and asked for something that she was sure would help him. The Doctor was losing consciousness quickly. The assistant came back with something that looked like a hypo spray from Star Trek. The woman took it, put it to The Doctor's neck and used it on him. Watching him carefully. The Doctor's breathing slowly returned to normal his heart rate hadn't yet and The Doctor lost consciousness just then. The woman put one hand over The Doctor's head, and the other over his hearts. She had the assistant get two more things for her. The Doctor was in a deep state of unconsciousness. The Doctor's skin was regaining it's color and the sweat was gone, his lips were a healthy pink again, but he was still unconscious. The woman saw the progress made and smiled. "Has she check both of his hearts?" Martha asked Jack and Luke. The woman looked to Martha. "Of course I have." The woman said. "Good." Martha said. "It's just he has a very unusually body." The woman shrugged. "I wouldn't say that, just different." The women nodded worriedly. "He'll be fine in a moment." the woman said, holding her hands over The Doctor to make sure. The Doctor was slipping into a coma. The woman didn't look worried. "He needs rest now." The women said. Martha sighed. "He'll be fine." the woman said as she took her hands back. "Thank you, Reona." Luke said. The woman bowed her head slightly in response. Martha sighed and looked at Jack, Amy and Luke. Jack shrugged and followed as Luke headed back to his office. R2 and C-3PO followed Jack and Luke. Amy sat at the foot of The Doctor's bed. "The Doctor told me about this one thing a Gallifreyan's body can do…" Martha started.

Amy looked up at Martha. "Yeah?" Amy asked. The Doctor looked almost dead. "A Gallifreyan like the Doctor…well they can go into a healing coma…" Martha started to explain. Amy looked at The Doctor, concerned. "Is that what's going on now?" Amy Asked.

"I think so." Martha said. "Hope so…" Amy said. R2 was very quiet…to quiet. R2 was a bit behind C-3PO, Jack and Luke. C-3PO looked back at R2, and slowed so that they were going at the same pace. "What's wrong, R2?" C-3PO asked. R2 beeped and whistled which translated to the maker he could…"Now, now, the woman said he will be fine. Leave the pessimism to me." C-3PO said. A laugh was heard behind Jack who was behind Luke. Luke looked back. "What are you laughing at Jack Harkness?" Luke asked. "It's wasn't me, Luke. I swear." Jack said. "It certainly didn't sound like 3PO." Luke said. "R2 can be such a worry wart." Was heard through the laugh. C-3PO looked at Luke. "It wasn't me, Master Luke." C-3PO said.

"Captain Jack here is a little two laid back…and 3PO can be way to stiff." A voice said as the laugh died away. Luke raised an eyebrow. Jack just shrugged. "Stiff?" C-3PO complained. "That's what I said." The voice said. "Wait a minute…I know that voice." Jack suddenly said. "Doctor?" Jack asked. "That's what they called me last I checked, Jack." The Doctor's voice said. "That's new." Luke said. "Out of body?" The Doctor's voice suggested. "So it seems." Luke said.

"Believe me this is new to me to." The Doctor's voice said.

This concerned Luke. Last Out of body he saw were those of dead people.

"Last I remember I was on that bed being checked and the next…" The Doctor started."Reona said you're alright, just need some rest…" Luke said.

The Doctor actually looked dead. All the energy of his body was being focused on healing. Martha looked at the Doctor then Amy. "I'm not sure what's happening." The Doctor's voice said."It reminds me of…wait." Martha said in thought. "Jenny…" She started in shock a moment."So…" Jack said, not sure what else to say.

"Then again I've never been so close to death." The Doctor's voice said. "She looked just like this when we left her." Martha said.

"And who's Jenny?" Amy asked.

"His daughter." Martha said.

"What?" Amy asked, laughing a little.

Martha told Amy what happened.

"Oh…" Amy muttered.

"This makes me wonder if she might have been in a healing coma when we left…we thought she was dead." Martha said.

"Or she might just be dead and this is totally different." Amy said. "Just saying."

"She took a lot after the Doctor." Martha said."I was just thinking of Jenny." The Doctor's voice said.

"Jenny?" Jack asked. Luke looked confused.

"My daughter Jenny…we came across a progeny machine and well…" The Doctor's voice started saying the last part to Jack."But she…" The Doctor's voice started and told of what had happened that day.

"I guess you could say she was your sister, Luke." The Doctor's voice said.

"So another sister I didn't know about. How many are there out there, Dad?" Luke asked.

"Just her now." The Doctor's voice Doctor's voice sounded a little sad when he said that."So what were thinking about her?" Luke asked.

"Maybe we were wrong maybe she was in a healing coma." The Doctor's voice said.

"Oh!" Luke said.

"In which case she's still alive somewhere." The Doctor's voice said.

"Well, that's wonderful." Luke said with a smile.

"Just a question of where." The Doctor's voice Doctor's voice let out a gasp of shock. "Jenny." he said softly."Well, that was quick." Jack muttered.

"What was?" The Doctor's voice asked."Nothing, just thought that maybe you found her already by the way you gasped suddenly." Jack shrugged.

"She's here." The Doctor's voice responded.

"Like I said, that was quick." Jack said.

"She's in one of the younger classes I think she's teaching." The Doctor's voice said.

"Really?" Luke asked as he started thinking through the names of the teachers, trying to find a jenny.

"She may not use that name." The Doctor's voice said and went to R2. The Doctor took over R2 and led them there. He had only taken over because he was invisible during this."Okay…" Luke said as he followed R2, followed by 3PO and Jack.

A women with long blonde hair in a braid and brown eyes looked at Luke when they entered her class. "Can I help you, master Skywalker?" She asked. "That's Jenny." The Doctor's voice said his soul leaving R2. "I know her, she's new." Luke thought. "I was wondering if I could speak with you a moment." he asked.

Jenny nodded and gave instructions on an exercises to do while she was gone. Jenny then went over to Luke. Luke walked back into the hallway so that they were away from the children."What is it, Master Skywalker?" Jenny asked.

"It's about a man called The Doctor." Luke said.

"My dad? What about him?" Jenny asked."Well…" Luke said. "He's here." Jack finished, then held out his hand. "Hi, Captain Jack Harkness."

"Hello." Jenny said taking the offered hand. "Jenny…" The Doctor's voice started in looked around. "What's going on?" Jenny asked.

"Out of body." The Doctor's voice said."Oh… You're not…" Jenny started.

"No, he's not dead." Luke said."Nope…close and probably look dead to those who don't know any better." The Doctor's voice said."Maybe even to those that do…I wonder…Luke, do you still sense the force in my body?" He the first part of The Doctor's sentence he was revering to his own belief up until then that Jenny was dead. The Doctor's soul waited for Luke's answer. Luke went back to the infirmary. "Yeah, weak, but it's there." Luke said. Which utterly confused the girls.

"Good…" The Doctor's voice said. "Martha?" Jenny looked up. "Jenny?" Martha exclaimed.

Jenny giggled a little. "Yeah." Jenny said."Guess you were right, Martha." Amy said."What do you mean?" The Doctor's voice asked. That's when Amy noticed the disembodied voice. "Doctor, how are you doing that?" Amy asked.

"You know something…I have no idea." The Doctor's voice said. "Well that's great." Amy said with a sigh.

"May have to do with how close I came to dying." The Doctor's voice said."This whole situation is kind of new to me…but, at least…" The Doctor's voice started but was suddenly cut off and a yellow glittery breath came.

"What's that?" Amy asked.

"A sign of regeneration…" Was heard as The Doctor's body seemed almost like it came back to life and his chest was rising and falling again at a level that was obvious.

"Oh, right, I remember now." Amy said, thinking back way back to when he came and whisked her away the first time.

The Doctor soon sat up. The force in his body was strong again. They were all glad to see he was alright, though Luke wasn't as surprised, since he knew Reona was usually right about her patients.

"Sorry about that scare." The Doctor said looking at them."What's life without a few near-death experiences." Jack said with a smirk. "This coming from the man who can't die." Martha chuckled. Jack shrugged. The Doctor laughed. "My first though." The Doctor said.

"I doubt that." Jack said. "I mean, you're 907. Must have had a few." He said.

"I'm not that old. It's 905 thank you very much." The Doctor said.

"Still, what's two years in your lifetime?" Jack said.

"Anyway." Amy said. "We're here for a reason?"

"Oh yeah…but first…Jenny…meet your half brother Luke." The Doctor said."What?" Jenny asked, then looked to Luke. "Well, that's definitely new."

The Doctor smiled. "Only half technically since you are only born of my DNA and that machine it could be whole depending on you're point of view." The Doctor said with a smile.

"Right, if figured that bit out." Jenny said.

"Jenny, Amy Pond." The Doctor said.

"Hello." Jenny said. Amy made a little wave in response.

"And my two droids R2 and C-3PO." The Doctor said standing up.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance." C-3PO said. R2 beeped in agreement. Jenny smiled.

"And I'm Martha Jones." Martha said.

"I've known these two for years." The Doctor said resting a hand on R2's dome.

"That's great." Jenny said.

"Actually I built them." The Doctor said.

"That's cool." Jenny said.

"Course back then I was known as Anakin Skywalker." The Doctor said.

"Of course… but didn't he die? Or is that why you have a new face?" Jenny asked.

"Hard to explain…" The Doctor started and explained about what had happened since he and Jenny parted.

"Wow." Jenny said when he was Doctor smiled. "A clone like that was created once before." The Doctor said."Really?" Jenny asked.

"Meta-crisis and The DoctorDonna." Jack said.

"I remember Donna, where is she?" Jenny asked, excited.

The Doctor sighed. "Home…she doesn't remember any of this and never will." He said."Oh? Why not?" Jenny asked, a little sad.

The Doctor told her why.

"Oh…" Jenny said sadly.

The Doctor sighed and hugged Jenny. "I missed you." The Doctor said.

Jenny hugged him back. "Yeah…" Jenny started.

"I thought I'd lost you." The Doctor said softly."Yeah, sorry about that." Jenny said.

"So…" The Doctor started breaking the embrace. "Since you work here I take it you have the force." He smiled and nodded. "Working on controlling it, just teaching history while I train up."The Doctor smiled.

"So, what are you doing here?" Jenny asked.

"A dream I had." The Doctor said.

"Oh?" Jenny asked.

The Doctor told her of the vision of Luke being assassinated."Oh!" Jenny said.

The Doctor sighed.

"That's why we came." The Doctor said looking at Amy and Martha.

"Well, naturally." Jenny said. "We can't lose our oldest Master."

The Doctor smiled."Anyone know what happened to Snips?" The Doctor asked. "Who?" Luke asked.

"Ahsoka Tano…my Padwan." The Doctor said."I'll see what I can find." Jenny said as she went to go research.

The Doctor sighed. "Obi-Wan right?" The Doctor asked about who had trained Luke.

Luke looked at The Doctor. "Yeah." Luke said.

"And master Yoda, huh?" The Doctor nodded.

"So what happened to my old master…I think he thought of me as a brother…but I never knew for sure." The Doctor said in asking."He, uh…" Luke said softly, not sure how to put it. "He was struck down by Vader."

"Not surprised he killed Obi-Wan… he may have been fill with more of my negative thoughts and emotions then I was purged of most of them." The Doctor said."When he was created I mean." He added.

Luke nodded."There was a lot more children on my part...I even traveled with my grand-daughter in my first regeneration. And you are right Jack there were more close calls...but never so close that I left my body." The Doctor said. "That was a long time ago when I traveled with her." He said.

Luke nodded, not thinking it right to ask what happened at the moment.

"My home world blew up." The Doctor said."Oh... your original home world, not tatooween, right?" Luke wanted to clarify.

"Yeah." The Doctor said."I'm the last from Gallifrey." The Doctor nodded, not even able to come close to fathoming what that must feel like.

"Leia probably could from what I've been told. At least how it feels to have your home world destroyed." The Doctor said.

Luke nodded, then stopped, wondering how The Doctor knew what he was thinking.

"You may not realize this but Time Lords have a kind of telepathy." The Doctor tried to explain.

"But you were human when I was born, right?" Luke asked.

"Maybe me being a time lord turned human had something to do with it..." The Doctor started.

"Perhaps." Luke Doctor smiled. "Want to stay here until we leave or go back to the ship when it's time for bed." The Doctor asked Martha, Jack and Amy.

"I think we'd rather stick with you rather than staying all bored in the TARDIS." Jack said."And I had already been forced to regenerate and leave before you were born, Luke." The Doctor reminded."Is there anywhere we can stay around here?" The Doctor asked. Luke nodded. "We have several empty quarters." Luke Doctor sighed. "I'll see you later." The Doctor told the group and wandered off. He was soon walked into a class. "Sorry for interrupting." The Doctor said.

A glittery form of Obi-Wan Kenobi looked up at The Doctor. "Do I know you? You feel familiar." the form said.

"Uh, in a way you trained me with Qui-Gon Jin." The Doctor ghost of Obi-Wan looked at him carefully, then the realization came to him. "Anakin? That's impossible, you're dead."

"Uh not quiet." The Doctor said and explained what happened."Oh..." Obi-Wan said. The students in the room looked really confused. The Doctor smiled. "I never turned Sith...my for lack of a better term clone turned sith." The Doctor said."After my class, you and I need to get reacquainted." Obi-Wan said with a smile. "Master Yoda will be pleased to see you. And I might be able to find Qui-Gon again."The Doctor smiled. "I'll be around." The Doctor -Wan smiled. "Good to see you again." Obi-Wan said.

"Good to see you too." The Doctor said and left the class.

That's when Jenny came walking down the hallway.

"Hi, Jenny." The Doctor said softly.

The Doctor walked down the hall heading to one of the empty quarters.

Jenny followed him. "Doctor..." Jenny started, she had just gotten back from researching and she wondered if he had forgotten."What did you find?" The Doctor asked.

"I didn't find where Ahsoka Tano went, but it's very possible that she went into hiding like some of the other Jedi." Jenny said.

"Maybe I should see if I can find her. But that needs quiet and solitude." The Doctor nodded. "Alright." Jenny said."Suggestion?" The Doctor asked.

Jenny shrugged. The Doctor sighed. "Maybe I can get both in quarters." The Doctor Jenny thought of a place. "There's the meditation gardens. Plenty quiet and space." Jenny said

The Doctor smiled. The Doctor headed that way. The Doctor walked into the Meditation Gardens. Yoda was in the meditation Gardens. "Quiet it is, hmm?" Came a voice he knew.

The Doctor grinned. "Master Yoda." The Doctor said.

"Familiar you are." Yoda said coming over.

The Doctor nodded. "You knew me as Anakin." The Doctor said.

Yoda smiled. "But..." Yoda started to Doctor then explained what had happened back then.

"good to see you it is." Yoda said with a smile.

The Doctor smiled. "Good to see you too." The Doctor said.

"Meditation you need?" Yoda asked.

The Doctor nodded. "I want to find Ahsoka again." The Doctor said.

Yoda nodded."Naboo you should try." Yoda said."Thank you, Master Yoda" The Doctor said, bowing a little.

Yoda smiled and bowed in return slightly. The Doctor went and started meditating and soon he found Ahsoka on Naboo. The Doctor smiled."I found her." The Doctor said. "Good this is." Yoda said was leaning against the doorway. "Now if only I could just do that when I was looking for you." Jack said.

The Doctor snicker. "Jack meet Master Yoda." The Doctor nodded. "Hello." Jack said.

"Met we have." Yoda said."Yep." Jack said. "Can't exactly remember the circumstances, but my team did some work for the Council."

"Time Agent days?" The Doctor asked.

"Yep." Jack said.

"Speaking of which, still haven't recovered those two years they took from me." he added.

"I see." The Doctor said. "Contact her we should." Yoda said. "Do it I will." He added vanishing."Off master Yoda goes...off to Naboo." The Doctor said.

"Ah... perks of being out of body, I suppose. Part of the Force, I presume?" Jack asked.

"Yep." The Doctor was in meditation in the forests of Naboo. Near her small hut."Ahsoka..." Yoda started appearing. "Master Yoda?" Ahsoka asked surprised. Yoda nodded. "Yavin 4 go you should." Yoda said. "Why?" Ahsoka asked.

"See you some one wants." Yoda said.

Yoda smiled after he had told Ahsoka someone wanted to see her.

"Who?" Ahsoka asked.

"A man, long ago, we met." Yoda said."Okay..." Ahsoka said, unsure.

"Explain he will." Yoda said."Yes, Master. I'll go to Yavin 4," Ahsoka said.

Yoda smiled and bowed slightly and vanished. The Doctor was starting to leave the meditation gardens as Yoda appeared. "Come she will." Yoda Doctor smiled at Master Yoda. "Thank you, Master Yoda." The Doctor smiled. "Welcome you are." Yoda said. "Obi-Wan's class should be over by the time you return to his class."The Doctor smiled. "I'll see you later, Master Yoda." The Doctor said and left soon walking into Obi-Wan's class as the students were dismissed. The Doctor smiled and went over to Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan..." The Doctor started.

Obi-Wan looked up at him and smiled. The Doctor smiled back.

"You were saying?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Snips is coming to Yavin 4." The Doctor said.

"Ah, Ahsoka. It'll be good to see her again." Obi-Wan said with a smile."I found her on Naboo and Yoda went to talk to her." The Doctor -Wan nodded. The Doctor hadn't told Obi-Wan why he came to Yavin 4. "So, what brought you here to Yavin 4?" Obi-Wan asked.

"My son." The Doctor Doctor was unsure of telling Obi-Wan of the dreams. The Doctor sighed trying to keep his fear for Luke at bay. The Doctor had ditched his coat during meditation so his lightsaber was very visible hanging from the belt where it was easily accessible to use if he needed it."I haven't even turned on my lightsaber in years." The Doctor said."What about Luke?" Obi-Wan asked."I had a dream…like the one about my mom." The Doctor told Obi-Wan."What happened?" Obi-Wan asked."Luke was assassinated." The Doctor truth when The Doctor woke up before he had collapsed polishing R2 had been running on so little sleep for so long even for a time lord that he could collapse any minute due to exhaustion. The Doctor was trying to hide this from Obi-Wan.'I wonder where 3PO and R2 got to.' The Doctor thought to Doctor knew that Obi-Wan could either sense or see he was trying to hold fear at bay. However the Doctor hoped he could keep Obi-Wan from seeing how tired he was."I sense fear from you, and lack of sleep." Obi-Wan said inquiringly

"It's just fear for Luke and the dreams..." The Doctor started."I would say something about fear leading to the dark side, but I know better by now. Besides, that's Yoda's bit." Obi-Wan said with a reassuring smile.

"I know I've been trying to keep the fear at bay. But, I'm so tired." The Doctor admitted."Sleep, then," Obi-Wan said. "We will do what we can for Luke."

The Doctor nodded tiredly. "If I can sleep." The Doctor said.

Obi-Wan nodded. The Doctor stood and went to the quarters he'd be using. Obi-Wan watched him leave, then slowly vanished. The others had made their way to the quarters they would be using, Luke and Jenny already having quarters of their own. The Doctor got there and was soon in bed falling asleep. The others were already asleep. Even Luke, knowing that his life would be in peril at some point, most likely. The Doctor started to dream quickly. The Doctor looked around and saw a familiar man watching him. Qui-Gon Jin smiled when he saw him. "Anakin, it's been a long time."

It was the council room. "Hi, master Qui-Gon." The Doctor said with a smile."I've been watching over you, you know," Qui-Gon said.

"Oh? Since you..." The doctor started to ask unsure how to put it."Since I was killed by the Sith? Yes." Qui-Gon said. He smiled. "Obi-Wan was very happy to see me later on, when he was watching over Luke."

The Doctor smiled. "So I suppose you saw the day the double was created then as well as the day I..." The Doctor started revering to when he killed the sand -Gon nodded.

"All that negativity I believe was put in the double." The Doctor -Gon nodded. "I sensed that." Qui-Gon said.

"But he turned good and destroyed the emperor...so I guess it proved you right about my being the chosen one." The Doctor -Gon smiled. "Just as Luke believes." Qui-Gon said.

"And the other JedI." he added.

The Doctor smiled. "I haven't used the force or my lightsaber for years as you know." The Doctor said."I know." Qui-Gon said. "Been saving the universe time and time again without them."

The Doctor nodded. "And mostly with just my sonic screwdriver." The Doctor said.

Qui-Gon smiled. "Much less destructive than a lightsaber." Qui-Gon said.

The Doctor smiled. "I kept it with me on the Tardis but well never needed it." The Doctor said.

"You'll have to remind me how you managed to get two lightsabers. I believe Luke has one of yours." Qui-Gon said inquisitively. "Rebuilt one." The Doctor said.

"Ah, I remember now," Qui-Gon said. "The clone took yours, which actually ended up in Luke's hands, if I remember correctly."

"Yeah." The Doctor said.

Qui-Gon nodded. "You ought to wake up, the first attempt on his life is about to be made." Qui-Gon said and with that, he disappeared.**TBC…**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

The Doctor shot up and rushed out grabbing his lightsaber on the way. In Luke's quarters, just outside the window, there was a shadow. A dark shadow with a mission. The Doctor opened the door and walked in. The Doctor moved to defend Luke. The Doctor was fighting the assassin and suddenly the assassin grabbed the lightsaber from the table by Luke's bed and before The Doctor could react the blue lightsaber was put right through the middle of his chest. The blow hadn't killed him instantly it did however injure both his hearts beyond recovery. He forced himself to keep fighting despite this. The assassin chuckled at his job being completed.

"You think that he was the target... You couldn't be more wrong..." The assassin chuckled out.

The Doctor stared at the assassin in shock. His voice sounded familiar.

"M-Master..." The Doctor started as he started to wobble.

The assassin grinned. The Doctor fell to all four. He still had the lightsaber through his chest.

The Master took the handle and retracted the blade, causing more damage. The doctor fell the floor. The Doctor was dying and he knew it. The Doctor was laying on Luke's bedroom floor bleeding to death and fading fast. The Master slunk back through the window, saying "Finally the 'chosen one' is dead." Luke woke up just in time to see him leave and hear his words. Luke jumped up and saw the Doctor laying on the floor. He quickly went to him.

"Someone get Reona, quick!" Luke yelled.

The Master had dropped Luke's lightsaber on the floor before he left. The Doctor started to go limp.

"No, dad, come on." Luke said, then turned his head toward the door again.

"Reona get in here now!"

The Doctor's eyes rolled back and he was totally limp not breathing and the force within The Doctor faded and vanished. Reona, Jack and Jenny came running it.

"Jack..." Luke started.

Jack stared at the two of them, then slowly went to them.

"The master he..." Luke started.

Jack looked at Luke seriously.

"Which Master?" Jack asked he thought Luke was talking about one of the Jedi Masters.

"Dad, told me it was the master." Luke said.

Jack stared at him again.

"That's impossible, the Master's dead. The Doctor burned his body." Jack said.

"Dad only said it was the master before he died." Luke said softly.

Jack looked down at the Doctor. "He'll regenerate. That's what will happen. He'll get a new face."

"The force in him is gone...this is for good." Luke said.

"No, he can't be dead," Jack said, tearing up.

That's when Martha and Amy came in. Martha gasped and Amy stared in shock. Luke looked at the two.

"How will you and the others got home without..." Luke started to ask.

Luke looked at the two.

"How will you and the others got home without..." Luke started to ask.

"I don't know..." Jenny said as she walked up to the Doctor's body.

Jenny had been through war and bred for it, but nothing hit so close to home like this.

"R2 can pilot the ship and take us home." Jack said still in tears.

Luke nodded.

"That's good..."

Soon the doctor was put on a funeral pyre with his friends and two of his 3 children there, as well as Master Yoda, Master Obi-Wan and Master . A woman arrived while the fire burned and went to Luke.

"Luke..." She started."Leia..." Luke said sadly to his sister.**TBC…**(Remember things aren't always as they appear.)

The Year that never was.


	3. Chapter 3

Qui-Gon Jin appeared next to Luke and Leia."You must wake up, Luke or what you have seen will come to pass." Qui-Gon said."Wake up…you mean this is all a dream?" Luke asked -Gon smiled and nodded."Yes." Qui-Gon world around Luke faded and before anyone realized he was awake he grabbed his lightsaber and turned it on. The next thing The Doctor knew a blue beam was sticking out the front of the assassin's chest right in the middle. The Doctor looked at the form behind the assassin to recognize the form as Luke. The Doctor stared at Luke a moment."What are you doing?" The Doctor asked."It's you he wanted, dad, not me. Does the title of The Master ring a bell?" Luke asked."It doesn't matter if it does Luke he's dead and I burned his body." The Doctor said."Apparently it wasn't him or he escaped it somehow. But I just killed him…or at least wounded him bad enough he will be soon enough. I figured since the blow that killed you in my dream was right though the middle of your chest that it would do the same for him." Luke explained and retracted the Doctor stared at the assassin who fell to the floor bleeding to death a quickly…within moments it was over. Jack ran into Luke's room just then. "Doctor, you're alright!" Jack exclaimed in shock."Jack…" The Doctor started to ask confused."You had it two didn't you?" Luke asked suddenly."The dream where The Doctor was run through with a lightsaber and died for good? Yeah." Jack said."What's going on?" The Doctor asked."Apparently we had the same dream and in it The Master killed you." Jack said. The Doctor sighed. "I see." The Doctor said looking at the dead assassin's body."Before I came here I was talking to Qui-Gon." He Fact that The Doctor was exhausted might have been seen by Jack and Luke. Even through The Doctor was trying to hide this."Qui-Gon was the one that woke me from my dream," Luke said, noticing the exhaustion of his father.

"He did?" The Doctor asked.

"Don't worry you two I'm fine.""Wait, what does this Qui-Gon Jin look like?" Jack asked.

The Doctor described his first Jedi master. Jack listened, then said. "I think he woke me up too." Jack said.

"Master Qui-Gon my first Jedi Master." The doctor said."Oh... That's cool," Jack said.

"He was Obi-Wan's master but he was killed by Darth Mal." The Doctor said."Oh... so not so cool," Jack said.

"Qui-Gon was the one who to free me from Slavery Qui-Gon won me and well..." The Doctor started."Ah, that's right, I heard rumors about that," Jack said. Luke was listening, not really heard some of his story.

"As Anakin Skywalker...I was born into slavery after I left I eventually started having dreams of my mother. Padmé and I went to find her and I met Owen." The Doctor said."Uncle Owen?" Luke asked.

The Doctor nodded. "And his wife. Then I went to rescue my mom from the sand people and well..." The Doctor listened intently.

"The people of that village are gone...all dead now have been for years." The Doctor said."Oh..." Luke said. "That's when..."

The Doctor looked at Luke and Jack."So, looks like we've got a bigger problem on our hands." Jack said, changing off of the grim subject.

"What's that?" The Doctor asked."Well, if there's someone who can send you false premonitions, then we have a powerful force on our hands." Jack said. Luke nodded in agreement.

"True. But, I doubt The Master could have done that at least not alone." The Doctor doctor went to examine the body and sighed. "This isn't the master." The doctor and Jack looked over as well. Jack spoke up."No, he doesn't look like the one in the dream." Jack said.

"Maybe The Master sent him." The Doctor said."That makes sense, sometimes that happens in premonitions." Luke said.

The Doctor nodded."So, not only is the Master back, but he's out to get you." Jack said with a sigh. "And maybe Luke too."

"It seems likely he knows of my children with Padmé and is intent to use them to his advantage." The Doctor said. "Leia..." He looked to the Doctor. "Should we warn her?" Luke asked.

"Yeah." The Doctor jumped out of bed, his robes still on, and went out of the room to go send out a communiqué. Leia received the communiqué from Luke. She looked at her husband Han. Han looked at Leia. "Well, what do you want to do?" Han asked.

"I'm not sure what we can do." Leia said."Do you want to go to him?" Han asked.

Leia nodded. "We probably should." Leia nodded. "Then we'll go to Yavin 4. Visit Anakin while we're there." Han said with grin.

Leia smiled. The couple took some luggage and put it in the _Millennium Falcon_. The _Millennium Falcon _was soon on it's way. It didn't take long for the _Millennium Falcon_ to begin their approach to Yavin 4. "Maybe you should tell Luke that we're coming?" Han said as he piloted.

Leia contacted Luke. "Luke..." Leia started."Hey, Leia." Luke said as he saw a small shimmery image of Leia on the communication desk.

"Han and I are coming." Leia said."That's great. We'll be ready for you when you get here," Luke said.

"I'll see you soon." Leia said glancing at was smiling as he piloted. "Alright. I'm sure Han is listening in, so I'll see you both soon." Luke said.

Leia disconnected and smiled. "I've kind of missed him." Leia admitted."He's your brother, your twin brother at that, of course you missed him." Han said, smiling at her.

Leia smiled. Han sighed. "I should have woken Chewie up, he'll be a bit startled at the sudden change of scenery." Han smirked a little.

"Should I or do you want to handle it when we land?" Leia asked."Wake a Wookie? No, best let him sleep." Han said.

Leia laughed.**MEANWHILE IN THE TEMPLE**"Maybe the dream will stop." The Doctor said looking at nodded. "Hope so, then maybe you can get some sleep." Jack said.

The Doctor stood but stumbled. Jack quickly went to his side. "Easy there." Jack said with a slight laugh.

The Doctor had been sitting on the window sill of Luke's bedroom. "So tired..." The doctor said smiled a little. "Let's get you back to bed, huh?" Jack asked.

The Doctor nodded slowly. Jack helped him up, chuckling softly. "Preferably before the girls and droids wake up?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." The Doctor said. "And before any company drops by." He added half smiled as he helped him down the hall to the Doctor's quarters. The Doctor was asleep instantly when his head was on the pillow. Jack then went to go find Luke. Luke looked at Jack when he saw him out of the corner of his eye. "So... You get the feeling that there's something bigger afoot?" Jack asked Luke.

"Oh yeah." Luke said.

Jack nodded. "Good, I'm not the only one." Jack said with a sigh as he leaned against the wall, hands in his pants pockets, his coat was in his quarters.

Luke sighed. "Leia and Han are on their way." Luke said."Good, better to have them close, where we can keep a better eye on them..." Jack said.

Luke nodded. "Ever encounter any Wookies?" Luke asked.

Jack tried to think about that. "Are those the big woolly bear things with attitudes?" Jack asked.

Luke laughed. "Sounds like a Wookie." Luke laughed out."Then no, haven't encountered one in person, why?" Jack asked.

"Because you will when the Millennium Falcon lands...or when he wakes up if he's asleep." Luke said."Oh, great." Jack said.

"So, how's dad?" Luke asked."Asleep." Jack said.

"Hope it's peaceful. I doubt he's slept well for a while." Luke nodded. Luke sighed. "So, I wasn't the only one who could see that?" Luke asked."No. I wouldn't doubt it if Amy noticed. I'm sure Martha did, being a doctor." Jack said.

"Obi-Wan..." A voice started behind Obi-Wan. Luke smiled and nodded. Obi-Wan looked around and smiled. "Yes, Master Qui-Gon?" Obi-Wan asked.

"It seems Anakin is asleep again...Hopefully it will be peaceful." Qui-Gon said.

Qui-Gon smiled. Obi-Wan nodded and smiled."The assassin had in fact been after Anakin." Qui-Gon said meaning The Doctor.

Obi-Wan nodded. "As we had feared. Do we know what other plans they have in store?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Previews." Qui-Gon -Wan looked confused.

"Anakin has a thing about previews of ones life and that falls under that section." Qui-Gon -Wan nodded. "Will the dream continue, then?" Obi-Wan asked.

"That dream that brought him here no." Qui-Gon said."But similar dreams?" Obi-Wan asked, concerned for the Doctor's health.

"Not until he gets some sleep." Qui-Gon said.

Obi-Wan nodded. "That is good. He needs his rest for all else that is coming, from what we hear." Obi-Wan said.

Qui-Gon nodded.

**.**


End file.
